CROOKSHANKS POO
by voiretsavoir
Summary: Hermione and Draco ALWAYS fight and break up then the Last straw happened.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

FORGIVE MY EARLY MORNING 3K WORD DRABBLE.

Don't take this too seriously, I just write whatever comes to my mind so whether the characters are petty or the whole story line is shallow, then my apologies. I just need to get this sudden-urge-to-write-a-dramione out.

 **UNBETAED.** **UNBETAED.** **UNBETAED.** **UNBETAED.** **UNBETAED.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **ENJOY! I appreciate reviews LOL!**

* * *

"HERMIONE!" Draco shouted at the bushy haired girl that is running away from him and pushing all those innocent people she bumped on the diagon alley, obviously trying to get away from him as soon as possible.

 _'please don't apparate, please don't fucking apparate.'_

Just 2 weeks ago, the two of them had a very intense fight AGAIN, because he thought that the only woman he probably loved, aside from his mother, is cheating on him with Ronald Weasley AGAIN, after he saw her leaned to the ginger guy but apparently, it turns out that Hermione was just whispering something to and she was just serving as a bridge between Ron and Lavender Brown.

They broke up because as Hermione has put up, _'Draco Malfoy is still the biggest scumbag who had the guts to not trust her about anything.'_ But they went back to each other after a make-up sex and a serious talk after.

After 3 weeks, Draco found a letter in Hermione's bag from Viktor fucking Krum. He was asking her to meet up with him in 3 broomsticks so Draco asked Hermione about the letter that is _inside_ her bag and why is she still in contact with Krum then all hell broke loose because the innocent question turned again into a trust issue argument and ended with Hermione leaving him alone again feeling guilty.

He apparated at her muggle home and they reconciled after again a steamy shower sex.

Actually, They started dating each other briefly during their 5th year but it turns out that Malfoy is the biggest man-whore in Hogwarts so Hermione and him broke up.

They started dating again during their 6th year because Hermione loved Draco so much that she got swooned the moment Draco gave her a wink and a smile, no really, it's because of a sincere apology that he did to make everything up to her. They went out for a moment then Draco received the dark mark and everything went wrong again between the two of them.

Draco even had the a strong mistake of almost killing Hermione before he realized his feelings for her are not just simple attraction and lust. He honestly, truly and genuinely likes her. Meanwhile, Hermione, started to have doubts about her judgement and if loving Draco is still right or just pure stupidity.

After the war, the two reunited and they managed to make Draco's parents changed their view and beliefs and just let their prejudices go. They slowly warmed up to Hermione and at the same time, the people who are closed to Hermione like Harry and the Weasleys became civil with Draco.

When the two of them went back to Hogwarts, they decided to continue their relationship. The two graduated and they lived together in a house near the shell cottage. They are even planning to have a marriage but Hermione postponed it because she wants to study and become a healer.

Draco knew Hermione's delaying tactics well enough that he assumed she just cannot trust him enough.

So Draco waited for another 2 years to propose and then Hermione rejected him again which resulted to their very first fight about trust issues that they broke up and did not contact each other for 4 months.

Everyone around them, including Draco's parents, are frustrated because every damn time the two will break up, they will just get together again.

2 weeks had gone by after the _KRUM ISSUE_ and without them having a fight. Hermione thought everything is finally going smoothly but no...She is just walking away from the Auror's office to visit Ron in his work when she saw Draco kissed Pansy Parkinson, who have a huge attraction on him ever since he started studying in Hogwarts up until now, on the lips.

The two had a brief stare-off before clenching her fist and pulling her wand out from her pocket and throwing a hex on the two. Hermione stormed out of the Ministry of Magic.

 _'every goddamn time we reconcile, something like this would happen'_

Hermione heard Draco calling her but she apparated to their house.

They graduated from Hogwarts already. They are seeing each other for 4 years already but they still can't promise not to let go of each other easily.

Draco cannot help himself in being so suspicious of Hermione because he was brought up by his parents making him believe that Muggle-borns are inferior and they just want to step up in the wizarding world by being involved with a pure-blood. Plus he knows about Hermione's trust issue and this makes him mad with insecurity that any man can make her fall in love with them. Meanwhile, Hermione is just afraid because she loved him so damn much and when she confessed to him during their 6th year, he accepted her and they went out but then she heard him and Pansy having sex, (or she just thought they're having sex, turns out Draco's just massaging her foot). The heartbreak is too much for her to trust him again.

The two of them cannot help it, they love each other so much and even longed for each other but they are so scared to take the risk that's why everytime something happens between them they just broke up.

They just let go, scared that maybe they are just being too controlling, that if they hold on tight, they might just end up suffocating each other.

* * *

A pop in the room signaling that Draco arrived at their house, Hermione rushed to their bedroom ignoring the stare from Ginny, George, Luna, Neville and Harry who are currently having a tea party in _their_ house.

Draco on the other hand nod at the visitors before running upstairs.

The 4 can heard the door shut loudly and they looked at each other.

 _'another fight'  
_

* * *

"Hermione please, Listen before you break up with me again." Draco breathlessly said as he watch his girlfriend pack her things up in that small enchanted bag of hers.

"I saw enough, Malfoy, you don't need to explain it. It's fine, really." Hermione said, not looking at Draco as she pushed every clothes she have in her bag. She is breathing really hard.

"BUT YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! LISTEN TO ME GRANGER!" Draco shouted as he grabbed the bag from Hermione and threw it away, hitting the wall hard. _  
_

The two glared at each other.

"This is the last straw Draco, Every damn time we reconcile, you will do something stupid." Hermione muttered clenching her fist.

"Every damn time we reconcile, you will be the judgmental witch who will not listen to what I say and call this damn relationship off" Draco muttered back.

Something snapped inside Hermione and she shouted.

"WHO HAS THE FUCKING TRUST ISSUE BETWEEN THE TWO OF US? YOU! DRACO! YOU. I TRUSTED YOU, I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU SINCE 5TH YEAR, BUT WHO WAS THE ONE WHORING AROUND, YOU!"

"I AM NOT THE ONE WITH THE TRUST ISSUE HERE, HERMIONE, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T TRUST ME BECAUSE OF THAT ONE MISTAKE, THAT I SLEPT WITH A LOT OF GIRLS BEFORE GOING OUT WITH YOU! I ASKED YOU TO MARRY ME NOT ONCE BUT 4 TIMES ALREADY TO PROVE THAT I LOVE YOU, BUT YOU REJECTED IT ALL."

"AND YOU NEVER TRIED AGAIN FOR 3 YEARS! SO YOU RUN TO PANSY? AGAIN AND AGAIN? DRACO, CAN'T YOU SEE, YOU AND YOUR AFFAIR WITH THAT WOMAN IS THE REASON WHY I CAN'T TRUST YOU!"

"I NEVER HAD AN AFFAIR WITH HER EVER! HERMIONE, YOU WILL KNOW THIS IF YOU LET ME EXPLAIN MY SIDE. SHE AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

" ' !"

"WE DON'T SNOG, GRANGER!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR EXPLANATION, I'VE CAUGHT THE TWO OF YOU SNOGGING MORE THAN ONCE, WE ARGUED ABOUT THIS MORE THAN ONCE AND YOU ALWAYS GAVE ME THE CRAP THAT SHE JUST NEED TO KNOW IF SHE REALLY LOVES YOU OR JUST ATTRACTED TO YOU. I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Draco is speechless, he did not even notice how hard his fingers are digging on his palm.

"WHY DID I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Hermione shouted with all her might, her whole body is shaking with rage.

"This is so frustrating. I am so tired of you." Draco said, rubbing his face rather harshly. Patience almost wearing out, he threw his wand to the bed, afraid that he might hex the woman in front of him at any moment.

Hermione was stunned because even if they fought so many time, not once, as in she never heard Draco said that he is tired.

Only now.

"Well, what do you think do I feel?" Hermione muttered, she pushed past him to walk out of the door.

Tired of the repetitive argument about jealousy

"Granger, that irrational head of yours will be the death of you."

Then Draco grabbed her head and kissed her harshly. Hermione on the other hand froze but immediately regained her composure as her palms landed hard on Draco's face. So hard, his cheeks became white before becoming red.

Draco stood their shocked.

"DON'T KISS YOUR WAY OUT MALFOY! I am so not- What the hell are you doing?!" Draco pushed Hermione to the wall and grabbed her flailing arms. He kissed her so hard but Hermione managed to break free from the assaulting lips.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Draco let her right arm go which immediately landed to his cheek again.

It hurts, but Draco doesn't care. He won't let her go this time. He grabbed her chin and kissed her again. Biting her lower lip hard.

Hermione gasped as she felt the sting of Draco's bite and his tongue immediately invaded her mouth. Her legs are shaking and a burst of hot flames erupted in her body. The kiss is escalating quickly and it's getting wild and undeniably passionate.

 _'Damn it._ ' Hermione thought as all of her strength escaped her body.

She returned his kiss with the same intensity as tears from her eyes fell. She will always give in to him, no matter how hard she tries not to.

Draco's hands let her other arm go and wrapped around her waist, his other hand traveled to her nape, then to her hair which he yanked harshly. She moaned.

Draco's mouth moved to her neck and bit the skin down. He sucked and then Hermione was lost. She wrapped her legs around his waist eager to get closer to him as much as possible. He went back to her mouth.

"What. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Do. Hermione" He said in between kisses, tongue still exploring her mouth eagerly, Biting her lower lip again.

She opened her mouth to answer but only a moan came out. Her mind is out of the window already, she doesn't have the will to talk now.

"You are not breaking up with me again" He said dropping Hermione to her feet and turning her around, her back meets his chest.

Draco continued his assault on her nape, nipping, biting and kissing it like there's no tomorrow. His left hand is traveling to her chest, the other is laying innocently just above her loin.

Draco gave a little squeeze to her breast, and Hermione gave a sweet sounding sound that is painfully pleasurable to him. His right hand moved to her _cherry_ and she gasped, bucking her hips to him.

"Draco" She breathes, Hermione felt Draco's fingers playing in her womanhood. She felt so hot, so wet and their fight is quickly forgotten. "Please"

His fingers dipped to her hole, teasing her, making her mad, making her body squirm. He can feel her against him.

"What do you really want, Hermione, do you really want to break up?" He asked, aware that his voice is totally affecting her, he kissed her nape, her exposed shoulder. He bit and licked her ears and kissed the back of it and he knows how she loves it, how sensitive she gets when he does it. "Again?"

"Please" Hermione gasped, her hands that are holding on to the wall clenched into fist. She is so frustrated at everything, there are tears threatening to fall.

There's a knock on the door, and Hermione jumped but Draco held her waist tightly, his hand are still doing its job in her lower region and if not because of the steel arm gripping her waist, she might've fallen to the floor already. His mouth doesn't stop kissing her neck and licking her ears.

"Mione? Malfoy?" It is Harry _fucking_ Potter.

"Yes?" Hermione clamped her hands to her mouth when she felt 2 more fingers enter her.

"Are the two of you alright?" Harry asked. Hermione's knees are shaking and her eyes closed as the fingers pistol inside her.

"We're fine…ugh! Just a minute." Hermione said quickly, grabbing Draco's hand to make him stop when his fingers moved faster and his thumb found _the good spot._

"It's okay, We will just be in the burrow. If the two of you need something, we're just a patronus away. Do you want the soup, Molly made earlier?"

Hermione is close, Draco can feel her convulsing, and it turns him on, so much when he saw how hard she tries not to moan or even let a small sound out of her mouth.

"Yeah, sure, Harry, ah. Please, please, _please, please_." The more she say it, the more it is less directed to Harry, and Hermione heard Harry said something but it did not register into her head as Draco slipped his fingers out of her and felt the head of his manhood protruding her hole.

Hermione braced herself and Draco thrusted hard into her, she moaned out loud, He clamped a hand on her mouth. Her head laid on this shoulder and pistoling in and out of her quickly,

He pulled her away from the wall to the bed and he sat. Hermione moaned high and sweet as he sat on Draco and he was buried even more deeply inside her.

"You wanted to break up again, Hermione?" Draco growled out, slapping the skin of Hermione's thighs with his hands. "then up, Hermione, up!"

He noticed how Hermione has her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open, gasping for dear life and moaning breathlessly. He urged Hermione to bounce in his lap, He wasn't going to come—not until Hermione had finished off first. He Hermione's hands settled on top of his and he allowed them to interlock fingers, his palm to the back of Hermione's hand.

Hermione gave just as well as she took, and so she made sure to grind down, rotating her hips and Draco hissed.

He sucked on Hermione's earlobe "You're gonna come, Hermione?"

Hermione's entire body shuddered, Her moans got louder. Draco repeated his question, a little louder, a little more forceful; making sure to enunciate every word. "Are you going to come?"

"Yes." Hermione gasped, practically writhing on Draco's lap. "damn, I'm gonna come."

Draco kissed hermione's neck, inhaling her smell, tinted with sweat and sex. "Come for me" he whispered, Biting Hermione's ears and thrusting up as hard as he could.

Hermione screamed, squeezing Draco's hand while she arched her back and tensed as she came hard, Draco hissed as her walls clamped around him unforgivingly and he managed a few more thrust before he himself fell to the edge.

Both of them are unable to speak, Their hands separated and Hermione fell forward bracing her hands to her knees as she breathed deeply.

Gently, Draco eased Hermione off and the latter flopped herself to the bed. He noticed the slight quiver going through Hermione's body. He kissed Hermione's temple, wrapping a strong arm to her waist.

"I'm sorry, Hermione" He whispered. Hermione gave him a longing look but smiled nonetheless.

"I love you so damn much, Draco, it hurts." Hermione whispered burying her face in his chest.

"It hurts." Hermione whispered just when Draco thought that she is falling asleep. He felt her tears fall on his chest.

Draco pulled her shaking body closer. He was loss for words as he heard what Hermione said, they had always refrain telling that to each other because they know the risk but Hermione, being the more courageous one in the relationship, took the risk. And the fact that he really always hurt her, hurts him more.

"I will hurt you, Hermione. Probably both intentional and not because that's what we do. We hurt the people we love so there's a room for us to apologize and patch things up and humble ourselves. So, I won't promise you now that I won't make you cry. Because I'm telling you, I will."

Draco said and he felt Hermione sobbed harder. He placed his palm on her cheek and tip her chin up so he may be able to look at her, directly, in that brown eyes that he loved so much.

"There will be moments, a lot of moments actually that I would probably make you want to give up. There will be those arguments that I won't let you win and I will keep my pride. There will be those nights that will make you question why you fall in love with someone like me. You might breakdown several times and tell me you're tired." Draco's voice wavered.

"But that's the reality of loving someone. It's not always about romance and giggles. Love is not perfect. You're going to get hurt. Hermione, you will hurt that someone. Then, find a way to make things work again. All the time." Draco then beamed at her, she stopped crying, and in that moment

Draco felt like he will explode. He knew that when Hermione break up with him, he will totally break down now.

Hermione placed her hands on top of his and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Well I just want you to know, that every time I tell you to get home safe, stay warm and have a good day, or sleep well what I'm really saying is that I love you. I love you so much that it is starting to steal other words meaning." Hermione whispered as she pressed her lips on his.

"And, well I know that Love is ugly boring without pain. That's why I chose you Draco." She smiled at him as she traced his jaw. Draco pulled her close again. He now understand how loving someone so much, it hurts. He's chest might explode any minute.

"I love you too, Hermione. Always." He whispered, kissing the top of her head and both fell off to sleep. Lulled by their comfortable silence of their room.

"I'm sorry" They both said.

* * *

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

Hermione and Draco joined the Weasleys featuring Harry in the Burrow for the Christmas dinner. Apparently, all of them are surprised by the fact that Hermione and Draco did not broke up and they even congratulated the couple upon learning the act of forgiving and talking about their problems instead of walking away.

Draco has been holding the box since they arrived at the burrow. He is waiting for the right moment. Hermione, on the other hand is totally weirded out because her boyfriend is too quiet and he's just looking at her, eyes blank. She asked Draco several times if there's something wrong but he will just beamed at her and shake his head.

Draco doesn't know if the pressure of having an audience will contribute to what will happen when he threw the question but he have to try. He almost back out when he saw how packed the burrow is.

He cleared his throat and Hermione looked at him with a lazy smile on her face.

"Draco, Crookshanks—"

"Will You marry me?"

Both Draco and Hermione stared at each other.

The other people around them gasped, Ginny squealed a bit then clamp her hand to her mouth.

Molly spilled the soup and everyone around them was coughing and choking on their food.

A moment has passed and the silence in the burrow was deafening.

"What?" Hermione asked again, not really sure what she just heard.

"Will you marry me Hermione?" Draco asked once again, he took the ring box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee besides Hermione.

Draco will be lying to himself if he said that he's not nervous. This is the 5th time after all.

The smile on Hermione's face is wiped away replaced by a blank expression. She looked at him in the eyes and Draco, held his breath. He's already trying to find a good joke in his head to diffuse the tension but Hermione spoke.

"You'll not kiss pansy again?"

WHAT?!

He gaped at her.

"Wha—NO! I will never, Hermione, I swear."

"You'll never make me cry again?"

"No! I swear!"

"Will not sex your way out in an argument?" Draco flushed while the other groaned.

Draco shook his head vigorously. "Never."

Hermione is silent for a while.

The whole burrow is anticipating and everyone seems to be holding their breath and leaning towards them.

She looked at Draco again and smiled, Draco felt like his in heaven-

"You'll never be jealous of Ron again?"

"WHAT?!" Draco heard the weasley said on the other side of the room and he scratched his head.

"No." He muttered then he looked at Hermione and saw a mischievous smile plastered on her face. _This little baby._

"Not going to be jealous of Krum-"

"Will you just marry me already, Hermione?" Draco snapped and Hermione laughed out loud as she cupped Draco's face and kissed him hard.

"YES! Oh my god! Yes I will marry you Draco." She practically screamed and Draco grinned, almost teary-eyed. He shakily put the ring on her ring finger and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her hard. The burrow screamed with joy as they all shouted

"FINALLY"

"FINA-FUCKING-LLY"

"Yes, Finally" Draco whispered as he kissed his witch once more and then Malfoy stepped on Crookshanks poo.

* * *

 ** _THE END._**


End file.
